Organic ester compounds are good solvent widely used in synthetic resin industry, such as for paints, inks, adhesives and detergents. At present, ether compounds are mainly divided into two categories, i.e. E series and P series. The E series of ether compounds are obtained from the synthesis of alcohols and ethylene oxide while P series of ether compounds are obtained from the synthesis of alcohols and propylene oxide. The related ester compounds thereof are primarily acetate esters, whereas no propionate ester products have been developed so far. In recent years, it has been found that the E series of ethers or acetate ester compounds thereof when inhaled into human body are likely decomposed into alkoxy acetic acid ether and in turn induce the erythrocyte becoming abnormal and thus toxic to the genital organ. On the other hand, P series would not cause these damages. At present, propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate of P series is inferior to the solubility against unsaturated polyesters or polyurethane resins as well as the drying capability of the coating thereof. Therefore, it is urgently demanded to develope a kind of solvent having not only excellent solubility and drying capability but also low toxicity.
Directing to this requirement, the inventors of the present application endeavored in positive research and development, and eventually produced successfully propylene glycol monomethyl ether propionate with best result.